Hinata kills for the first time Guess who?
by Romez
Summary: OneShot. NaruxHina. Hinata finally gets fed up with Sakura and does the unthinkable. M for swear words, blood, and that's it. Sakura haters will love this and I guarantee you will love this, if you hate Sakura that is, if not, you'll laugh.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore sigh

Talking

"_thoughts"_

Stuff: Well, this is just some really random and really short so you might or might not like it… who knows, I'm bored.

Hinata is deep in the forest near a training ground practicing her gentle fist technique. She's rather good at it though she might need more practice. Hinata senses someone and sees that it's just Sakura. _"Pesky, loud, bitchy Sakura" _thought a now angered Hinata. For some reason, she would always get mad whenever she saw Sakura or whenever her name is mentioned, maybe for the fact that she treats Naruto like trash, or maybe for the fact that she is the number one bitch in all of Konoha, who knows? Hinata's thoughts are then interrupted by Sakura's whiny bithcy little voice.

"Hey Hinata." Asked Ms. Bitchy McBitch Bitch

"Ano Sakura?" Hinata replied trying so desperately not to blow up with all the contained anger. Hinata felt like ripping of her hair or something. Luckily, she remained calm and collected… on the outside at least.

"Why do you love Naruto?" asked Bitchy pants innocently.

"A-ano? W-w-what makes you think that?" asked a very surprised Hinata, so surprised that she forgot all about her anger momentarily.

"Oh come one Hinata! You expect me to believe that you blushing, faining, hiding, stalking him isn't enough of a sign?" stated miss Bitchula.

"….."

"Exactly my point! Why do you like him? I mean, he's irresponsible, a failure. He couldn't' even bring Sasuke back like he promised. He's dense, stupid, not handsome. There's nothing to like about him!" Stated Sakura bitchtasticly in the way only she could.

This cause something to snap in Hinata. She was momentarily stunned from the way she spoke of HER Naruto-kun. All her anger rose nearly 4 fold and she started shaking slightly. Her hand unconsciously pulled back into her kunai pouch and pulled out… you guessed it… a rubber chicken, I mean a kunai!

"Hinata! Dear! No reason to be all mad. You act as if you're going to kill me with that kunai. I know you're just joking right Hinata? Hinata. Hinata?! Wait…. I'm sorry! NOOOOOOO" Ms Bitchtastic screamed as she met her demise at the beautiful girl's hands. Her screams echoed causing birds to fly out of the trees scared.

-Sasuke who's in one of Orochimaru's secret hideouts

"_Huh. I suddenly feel… what is this emotion? I think the call it 'happiness'. Yes, that's it. Now I wonder, why would I be feeling that?"_ But alas, not matter how much Uchiha Sasuke thought about it, he could not place his finger on it.

-Naruto (1 hour after demise)

Naruto is curious as to what happened to Sakura. She was supposed to meet him at Ichiraku's ramen shop for ramen… obviously, but she never showed up. Naruto was looking for Sakura everywhere. First he tried looking for her at her house, then at his apartment, and finally he decided to go to the training grounds. He looked at all the training grounds and was about to give up when he figured out he missed one. He quickly went back and searched a little deeper into the forest. He walks until he finds Hinata all covered in blood… with a shovel in use as a crutch by her right arm… and a bloody kunai in one hand. Naruto immediately rushes over to Hinata and asks "Hinata! Are you okay? What happened?" Naruto looked her up and down to make sure she wasn't hurt or anything was wrong with hair causing the Heiress to blush.

"Ano… Naruto. Umm… A-a wild b-bitch with p-p-pink hair came and attacked me a-and I t-tried to defend myself. I k-killed it and then buried it." Hinata said in all her stuttering glory. She hoped that Naruto bought it.

Naruto snickered, trying to hold a laugh and said "Hinata… you said bitch."

Hinata blushed a little redder and said "W-well Naruto-kun, umm, a b-bitch is a f-female dog. I k-knew it was female b-because it had pink hair." She was amazed that she got away with it and after all… it wasn't a total lie was it?

Naruto nodded, grinning and said "All right, Hinata. I believe you. By the way have you seen Sakura?"

Hinata merely shook her head, still blushing, and replied "N-no Naruto-kun. I haven't seen her all d-day." Naruto then seemed to be in thought for a while until he asked "Hey Hinata, Sakura was supposed to eat ramen with me but since I can't find her, how would you like to go with me instead?"

Hinata grew nervous, but managed to say "I-I'd love to Naruto-kun!" She was ecstatic that Naruto was inviting HER to eat ramen with HIM! This seemed like a dream come true.

"You should take off those clothes first," This caused Hinata to turn so red, that it would put a tomato to shame. Naruto couldn't figure out till he re-said his words in his mind and found out the implications of what he said, "That's not what I meant Hinata! I-I mean, umm… I meant that you should change your clothes first before we go! You know? I didn't mean that I want to see you naked! I mean, not that you don't have a great body or anything… wait no, I'm not a pervert! I… uh… GAH! Please, I'm sorry Hinata!" and after all of this was said and done Hinata passed out thinking _"Naruto-kun admires my body!"_

Naruto caught her in time just before she fell and said "ahhh crap. Well, I guess I could still take her to Ichiraku's ramen. She should wake up by then." And with that, Naruto was off to eat his ramen. Little did he know that this incident would cause him to date the Hyuuga heiress, eventually marry her, and have 6 children, and the fact that Hinata might the only person who can keep up with him if you know what I mean.

THE END

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

So, this was a random thing that popped into my head. I was listening to "I hate everything about you" Then I though about how much I hate Sakura and so I came up with this in under 30 minutes. Review guys! Tell me what you think!


End file.
